En la oscuridad siempre hay un rayo de luz
by Marimar St Howlett
Summary: Las personas jamás se imaginarían que el amor llegara a ser tan diferente y doloroso algunas veces, incluso si las personas quienes amas  son completamente opuestas a tu forma de ser y percibir el mundo.
1. Introducción

**Buen dia, este es un fanfic que escribi con una amiga (Daniela Miranda) se que casi nadie le gusta Jesse y Santana o los conoce, pero en verdad que es una pareja muy linda... Espero que lo lean y me dejen sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias o quejas.**

**Los personajes no son mios...**

**¡Enjoy!**

**Prólogo**

Las personas jamás se imaginarían que el amor llegara a ser tan diferente y doloroso algunas veces, incluso si las personas quienes amas son completamente opuestas a tu forma de ser y percibir el mundo…

Esta historia de amor narra a dos personajes en su singularidad por sus sueños de ser el centro de atención en sus escuelas, siempre han sido alabados por la gente, queridos y también odiados por la envidia de los demás, la historia en general se basa en un concepto totalmente diferente a otras historias de amor, lo cual hace interesante la trama y el tipo de lectura, te lleva a percibir cada aspecto que se realiza y el lector se meterá por completo simulando ser el mismo personaje así como las autoras de este libro lo hicieron. Este libro está basado en la serie internacional Glee, extrayendo algunos personajes y reinventando la historia dándole un giro distinto.

En mi punto de vista, esta interesante la historia ya que es algo muy diferente a las demás, dada mi experiencia sobre la lectura puedo definir que es un libro de lectura ligera e interesante ya que a pesar de tratarse sobre una serie es interesante ver como convirtieron y manipularon tanto a los personajes como la historia y música.

Debo aclarar que debido a la falta de tiempo este libro tiene un final interesante ya que queda en una primer parte básica de los personajes principales, yo te invito a leerlo y enamorarte de ellos como lo han hecho todos aquellos amantes del romance.

**Prefacio**

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que su peor enemigo sería su mejor aliado, confidente y amante, después de esforzarse tanto en tener una reputación destacada por encima de su forma de ser y respetada por todo aquel que se atreviera a juzgar a Santana López le haría la vida imposible en toda su preparatoria mientras ella mandara…

A pesar de las diferencias entre el mejor coro "Vocal Adrenaline" y el más odiado por New Directions, Santana conoció al vocalista de aquel coro… Jesse St James, el tan solo hecho de olerlo se te erizaba la piel y ella no fue la excepción después de varios intentos por el chico, pero ella no quería distraerse de su objetivo que era su equipo de porristas.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a ganar y conseguir todo lo que siempre quería, no importa al precio de que siempre lo obtenía, ese chico volvió a aparecer entrando por la puerta principal, repentinamente se había cambiado a su escuela e inscrito al coro de la misma algo que no era común…- nada mal - pensó

Le entro cierta curiosidad y poco a poco lo fue conociendo, con el paso del tiempo encontraron varias semejanzas, ya que ambos les hacía falta lo primordial… amor, a pesar de sus diferencias encontraron la forma más indiferente de llevarse mejor.

**¡Dejen reviews!**

**Salu2**

**Mar St Howlett**


	2. Capitulo 1: El Glee Club

**Capitulo 1: El Glee Club**

Se dice que la primera impresión jamás se olvida; era el primer día de clases en Mckinley High School, una chica llamada Santana López, de tez morena, cabello negro como la noche y ojos marrones, llegaba en su BMW Z4 plateado, solía destacar por su bella figura además de que era una de las principales porristas, le había costado mucho trabajo ganarse esa reputación que tenía y eso era algo muy importante en esa escuela, cuando solía caminar todo mundo se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar, esa chica le costó trabajo llegar a donde esta porque sus rasgos son latinos y suelen ser discriminados pero logró hacerse respetar gracias al apoyo de su mejor amiga, una chica de tez blanca, cabello rubio y ojos azules, llamada Brittany S. Pierce, siempre se les solía ver juntas; la rubia la estaba esperando, cuando se fijaron que una chica de cabello castaño llegó a la escuela su nombre era Rachel Berry, no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba confundida, solo veía su horario y comenzó a buscar su salón, Santana y Brittany la siguieron, si algo costaba trabajo era adaptarse por ser la chica nueva, ambas le pusieron un letrero en la espalda que decía: "Soy la chica nueva, denme la bienvenida"; Rachel tardo en darse cuenta y se lo quito, estaba caminando por el pasillo principal, observando las múltiples aulas de la escuela, frente a ella había un letrero en un pequeño mural, casi no se distinguía de los demás y observó que habría audiciones para el Glee Club de la escuela.

-Es algo extraño, yo sería lo mejor que le podría pasar a ese coro- pensó.

Ella decidió inmediatamente inscribirse, fue a su clase, solo esperaba que llegara la hora para poder adicionar, pronto llego la muy esperada hora, y se dirigió a el auditorio de la escuela. En él estaba el profesor Will Schuester encargado del Glee Club "New Directions". Rachel se formó en la fila de las audiciones esperando su turno, mientras esperaba escuchaba muchas desafinaciones, cosa que a ella le molestaba.

-Rachel Berry- dijo el profesor llamándola para que presentara su audición.

-Soy yo- contestó y subió al auditorio, comenzó a cantar "On My Own", les demostró quien era la mejor, quien era la persona que debía estar ahí mostrando su perfecta voz.

El profesor Will quedo totalmente asombrado por aquella actuación, la felicitó y claro que se había quedado en el Club Glee. Will tenía una nueva esperanza para que New Directions ganara en las seccionales.

En el primer ensayo de New Directions, solo llegó a tiempo Rachel los demás llegaron cinco, diez, quince minutos tarde. Rachel estaba calentando cuando llegaron los demás, Will eligió "Rehab" para su primer ensayo, pensó que tal vez podrían de alguna manera igualar a su competencia más fuerte "Vocal Adrenaline", pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que sus chicos iban totalmente disparejos, no coordinaban las voces ni sus escasos movimientos, sabía que debían trabajar muy duro para ser una buena competencia, los puso a cantar varias canciones pero no lo lograron. Un día, al otro lado de la cuidad "Vocal Adrenaline" ensayaba para ganar las seccionales, su entrenadora Shelby llamó al maestro Will encargado del coro New Directions. El profesor Will vio un teléfono desconocido, pero aun así contestó.

-Diga.

-¿Will Schuester?- se escucho una voz femenina, comenzó una melodía y se escucharon voces cantar. -Como te darás cuenta, no tiene caso que tu coro continúe- le dijo aquella mujer.

Will preguntó su nombre. -¿Quién habla?- le colgaron.

Will sabía que había un grupo demasiado bueno, pero no sabía con certeza de quien se trataba, por un vago momento llegó a pensar que se trataba de "Vocal Adrenaline" , así que decidió devolver la llamada para asegurarse, tuvo éxito pero no le contestó una persona, si no que escuchó el coro de hace un rato y colgó. Shelby miró a sus chicos, dejó su teléfono a un lado.

-¡Alto!- gritó y los chicos se detuvieron, -¡Están pésimos, todos están disparejos y desafinados! - Aunque no era del todo cierto, pero quería que se esforzaran mucho más. -¡Formación ya saben cual!- les ordenó, se acercó a el escenario, las chicas estaban en una fila y los chicos en otra. -¡Jesse!- le gritó, en ese momento recordó que había dejado su teléfono en su pupitre, fue por él y decidió grabar a sus chicos y mandarle el video a la nueva directora temporal de Mckinley High School, Sue Sylvester.

Shelby recibió una llamada. -¿Bueno, diga quién habla?- contestó -Mira tanto tú como yo queremos que New Directions desaparezca, así que calla y escucha.

Era una voz muy demandante y acordaron verse para platicar sobre el asunto. Se quedaron de ver al día siguiente y fueron a tomar un café.

-¿Sue Silvester?- le preguntó Shelby y se quitó los lentes.

-Siéntate mi querida Diva- le respondió Sue un poco altanera.

Ella tomó asiento y la miró. -Mira quiero terminar de una vez por todas con ese coro de buenos para nada que solo andan rondando por ahí sintiéndose importantes y haciendo que mi presupuesto sea cada vez más bajo- le dijo Sue.

-No te preocupes deshacerte de ellos es muy fácil, por lo que he escuchado solo son cuatro o cinco miembros y necesitan ser doce, aparte son muy malos- le respondió muy tranquila.

-Lo sé, pero su maestro cara de muñeca despeinada anda muy entusiasmado con New Directions desde que esa tal Rachel apareció… honestamente- En ese momento Shelby la calló preguntando por Rachel.

-¿Rachel?- la miró por un momento pensó en su hija, la que había dado en adopción y se arrepentía demasiado, hace mucho tiempo que no había pensado en ella.

-¿Te pasa algo Diva?- le preguntó Sue.

-¿Rachel...qué...?- le preguntó Shelby muy curiosa.

-Rachel Berry… ¿por qué rayos hablamos tanto de Berry la infantil?- le dijo gruñendo.

Shelby se quedó en shock al escuchar a su hija, su hija estaba en el equipo contrario a ella, tenía que averiguar más de ella, quería recuperarla a toda costa.

-No sé… olvídalo- le respondió Shelby aún sorprendida.

- Ok, entonces me llevaré este video y se lo enseñaré a Will, el tonto se asustará tanto que no tendrá otra opción más que olvidarse de su coro, así yo me quedo con mi presupuesto para las porristas y tú tienes unos competidores menos- , le aseguró.

-Sí- le dijo Shelby aunque realmente no la había escuchado, estaba muy pensante, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era su hija, la había encontrado después de tanto tiempo, tal vez no se podía acercar a ella, pero nunca quedaron en que Rachel no podía ir a ver a Shelby.

-Ok- Sue contestó.

Shelby dejó algo de dinero en la mesa, se levantó y se fue, Sue pagó el resto de la cuenta y se dirigió a su casa, solo pensaba en como destruir a New Directions, pero por otra parte pensaba mucho en el presupuesto de sus ánimas las Cherriors. Shelby miró la hora, ya era muy tarde para llegar a el ensayo de Vocal Adrenaline así que se dirigió a su casa, al entrar a su casa vio en un porta retrato a su hija, estaba muy pequeña y la tenía en sus brazos, después se puso a pensar en la manera de verla y probablemente en la posibilidad de llevársela a Vocal Adrenaline.

**Interare subir un capitulo cada semana**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Mar St Howlett ^^**


	3. Capitulo 2: El chico nuevo

**Varios días después**

A Shelby se le ocurrió el plan perfecto para acercarse a su hija, su plan fue mandar a Jesse St. James, la estrella de Vocal Adrenaline de espía y le informara todo acerca de su hija. Shelby mandó llamar a Jesse, ella estaba en su oficina y en minutos tocaron su puerta.

-¿Me llamó?- preguntó Jesse

-Si- se levantó, tomó su mano metiéndolo en la oficina, cerró la puerta con llave, Jesse inmediatamente lo mal pensó.

-Siéntate Jesse- le dijo Shelby y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Dígame que paso? ¿Es algo sobre mi voz? ¿Mi actuación?- le preguntó preocupado.

-No- negó con la cabeza – Tengo una pequeña prueba de activación para ti- respondió Shelby rió con una mueca – Cuénteme de qué se trata- le respondió Jesse ansioso por saber.

-¿Conoces la escuela Mckinley?- Le preguntó y Jesse asintió con la cabeza, - Bueno pues quiero que espíes a una chica llamada Rachel Berry, acércate a ella, se su amigo, novio, lo que sea, gánate su confianza. – Le dijo mirándolo a la cara.

-Hhmm- Jesse subió una ceja, -¿A caso está diciendo que deje Vocal Adrenaline? - ¡No!¡Eso nunca sin Vocal Adrenaline no sé quién soy!- Contestó muy alterado.

-Esto es solo una fase Jesse, no lo dejaras del todo, sólo la escuela, si logras esto podré conseguirte una beca en la escuela que desees, dirás que dejaste Vocal Adrenaline pero no será verdad obviamente – Le hizo un gesto y lo dijo con mucha seguridad.

-Aahh- asintió con tranquilidad pero un poco inconforme, -Y… ¿Cuando tengo que ir a la escuela esa?- Preguntó.

-Yo realizaré todos los trámites de eso no te preocupes, a partir de mañana serás transferido ahí-

-Bueno- contestó -y… ¿Por qué tanto interés por Rachel?-

-Es la vocalista del grupo rival, necesitamos saber todo lo posible para destruirlos- le comentó no siendo completamente sincera, después le diría la verdad para que la ayudara.

-Por favor somos Vocal Adrenaline, nadie nos puede ganar... pero esta bien, lo haré- respondió a Shelby.

-No tienes que estar tan confiado, tienes que entrar a New Directions, demuéstrales tu talento, que al lado de ti no son nada, que se sientan dependientes de ti, y te saldrás cuando más te necesitan- Le aseguró.

-Está bien no pasa nada ayudar y destruir al mismo tiempo a un par de principiantes- Contestó riendo.

Shelby sacó unos papeles y se los entregó.

-Coméntales a tus padres sobre esto y asegúrate que lo firmen Jesse, si no falsifica la firma, se que ya lo has hecho-Lo miró y le hizo un gesto amable.

-Está bien, por eso no se preocupe veré la manera de conseguir la firma- le dijo muy seguro -Mañana vendré para entregarle todos los papeles y entrar lo más rápido posible a Mckinley, me tengo que ir, debo calentar más mi voz para llegar a la perfección.

- Se que eres el indicado para este trabajo Jesse-, mantenme informada-

-Por supuesto que lo soy- le contestó levantando una ceja y una mirada burlona.

- Nos vemos entonces- le dijo Shelby

-Claro, adiós- Jesse salió de su oficina.

**Una semana después**

Todos se extrañaron al ver un chico nuevo llegar con un Ferrari a el estacionamiento, y no era cualquier chico, todos sabían quién era y se quedaron asombrados al verlo en McKinley, cuando entró lo primero que vio fue una escuela horrible y deprimente pero lo único en que se debía concentrar era en Rachel Berry, estaba rumbo a la oficina de la directora Sue, al entrar ella miró al chico.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó casi ladrándole

-Yo soy Jesse St. James, y ¿usted es?-Le contestó.

-¿Qué quieres?- Volvió a preguntar

-Quiero ver a la directora Sue Sylvester- levantó una ceja y le dijo un poco molesto.

-Pues estas hablando con ella-le dijo molesta, aunque su puesto solo era temporal.

-Hhmm…- La miró silenciosamente, -Como ya le dije soy Jesse St. James, me transfirieron de Carmel High, me imagino que está enterada de que se trata esto o no es así- le respondió entre dientes, pero aun amablemente.

Ella miró su lista y asintió con la cabeza. -El chico Carmel, si algo me habían comentado-

-Bueno, ¿Me puede decir a donde voy?- le preguntó.

Sue le entrego un horario que ya tenía hecho; Jesse vio su horario y fue a su primer clase. Rachel, Kurt y Finn se dirigían a la clase de inglés, el pasillo estaba casi vacío, Jesse también se dirigía a esa clase, de repente los del equipo de fútbol americano les aventaron slush a Rachel, Kurt y Finn; Jesse vio y se murió de risa.

-¡PERDEDORES!- les gritaron los de fútbol americano.

-Que buena bienvenida- dijo Jesse, los de fútbol americano se fueron, Jesse seguía riendo y entró a la clase, fue con el profesor para entregarle sus papeles, Rachel, Kurt y Finn pidieron permiso para irse a limpiar, Will vio sus papeles y lo identificó, se sorprendió por el cambio de escuela y su estancia en Vocal Adrenaline, luego volteó a ver a los chicos y asintió con la cabeza.

-Toma asiento- le indicó Will, la clase comenzó, Will observó que Jesse hablaba perfectamente el inglés y otros idiomas, al término de la clase Jesse se dirigió al Glee Club. Se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie en el salón, esperó unos minutos, vio llegar al profesor de inglés.

-Hello Mr. Schue- dijo Jesse sorprendido por ver a Will entrar al Glee Club.

-Hello Jesse- le dijo Will cuando lo vio- Can I help you with something?

- Actually yes… I was wondering who's the professor here?

-Well… I'm the professor here too, are you interesting in New Directions? - Le preguntó sorprendido.

-Well I'm actually here only for New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline is to much pressure- contestó.

-That's great, we need more members- sonrió.

-When we start?- le preguntó.

Mr. Schue le iba a contestar cuando llegó Rachel. -Yeah, we are waiting- sonrió y miró a Rachel, ella los miro y se acerco al ver que hacia Will.

-¿Por qué hablan en Ingles?- les preguntó Rachel, se quedó mirando al chico que se le hizo muy atractivo, sonrió torpemente.

Jesse la miró y en ese momento supo quién era. -No lo sé- le confesó Will y volteo a verla- Él es Jesse St. James, un nuevo miembro -miró a Jesse- Ella es Rachel Berry.

-Lo sé- contestó levanto una ceja y con una mueva picara.

Ella lo miro sonriendo y se ruborizo. -¿Ya se conocían?- le pregunto Will.

Rachel negó con la cabeza. -No- dijo Jesse- pero la escuche cantando en el pasillo y eres buena pero no tanto- miró a ambos, se dio media vuelta y fue a sentarse.

Rachel sonrió, comenzaron a llegar los demás miembros, con ellos había nuevo como los jugadores de futbol americano y las porristas, entre ellas destacaban una chica morena, entraron las tres porristas venia Santana en medio y alado de ella venían Brittany y Quinn, se fueron a tomar asiento al igual que todos.

-Chicos hay un nuevo integrante Jesse St. James se incorpora con nosotros- les dijo Will.

Jesse se levantó paso al frente para presentarse. -Hola, soy Jesse St. James, probablemente han escuchado de mi- les dijo.

Todos comenzaron a susurrarse entre sí. -Mr. Schue ¿Es su hijo?- le preguntó Brittany confundida.

-No Brittany- contestó Will.

-Que graciosa- le dijo Jesse.

Santana lo miró de arriba abajo sin descaro alguno. -¿Qué hace el guapo narcisista miembro de Vocal Adrenaline aquí?- le preguntó a Will.

-Vengo a mejorar su Glee Club- le contestó Jesse mirándola fijamente.

Santana alzó una ceja, se levanto, tomo su silla, la puso alado de Jesse, se subió en ella y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Mejorar? No ganas nada con eso, se que algo tramas St. James.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Pues demuéstralo- le dijo Jesse.

-Lo haré- le dijo Santana

Jesse estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Puck se levanto y se puso alado de ella. -Ella tiene razón, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

-Tienen razón en Vocal Adrenaline son unos perdedores y los tratan como tal pero conmigo aquí las cosas cambiarían, además soy mejor que ustedes así que cállense y aprendan de un verdadero profesional- le contestó muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Yo le doy- le dijo Puck y se lanzó contra él, Finn también se molesto y fue a ayudar a Puck.

-Ya déjenlo- Will y Rachel se metieron.

Entró Sue Sylvester a ver lo que lo maltrataban. -Haber niños especiales dejen en paz al chico Carmel, si veo que lo siguen molestando los expulso y se va al diablo su Glee Club ¡¿Entendieron? - gritó Sue molesta.

Se lograron detener cuando escucharon a Sue, Will aprovecho para separarlos. -Estas mal, dejen de pelear- les dijo Rachel, Santana volteo a ver a Rachel, se bajo de la silla y se acercó a ella.

-Estas tu mal, Berry- la jaló del cabello.

Rachel gritó, Jesse logro esquivar a los otros y se acercó a Rachel, aparto a Santana. -¡Ya por favor! Cálmense- les dijo Jesse abrazando a Rachel.

-Así es como lo resolvemos en Lima- le dijo molesta, Will separo a Santana.

-Haber chicos les guste o no Jesse es nuestro nuevo integrante t él como todos tienen una oportunidad de estar aquí. ¿Entendieron?- les dijo Will con voz alta - Y ya por favor chicos, no piensen cosas que no, llévense bien- reclamó.

Todos gruñeron y se fueron a sentar, ahora Jesse se sentó alado de Rachel., no dejaba de verla y echarle miraditas. Rachel las sentía, se ruborizaba un poco y solo sonreía. La clase duro más debido a la pelea, cuando termino Jesse se fue al estacionamiento y se subió en su flamante Ferrari rojo 2011 que se lo regalaron en Carmel High School. El Glee Club lo vio y se quedaron sorprendidos. Todos estaban anonadados mirando el coche.

-¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto un Ferrari?- les preguntó Jesse.

Santana salió entre los Glees y se acercó a Jesse, abrió la puerta del co-piloto y entró. Jesse la miró y no le tomó importancia pero se sacó de onda, encendió el motor pero ella no hacia movimiento alguno para bajarse la seguía mirando esperando que se bajara. Santana solo se miraba las uñas esperando que arrancara para comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno ¿Y qué esperas?- le dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué esperas para arrancar?- fue lo primero que dijo Santana.

-Que te bajes… Si no te has dado cuenta- respondió.

-No lo haré- le dijo volteando a verlo.

Jesse se bajó de su auto y lo cerró con alarma, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del estacionamiento. Santana sonrió al verlo irse, abrió su mochila y saco una piedra, la aventó al vidrio, rió un poco y mejor decidió aventar su mochila que venía llena de piedras, se cubrió para que los vidrios que salieran no le dieran. Jesse escuchó un sonido de un golpe sobre cristales y volteó al ver que se trataba de su coche, se enojó demasiado y fue a verla.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No puedes salir?- le preguntó.

-No, pero estoy divertida ¿Me pasas mi mochila?- le pidió con un tono dulce e hipócrita.

-Claro- la levantó pero estaba muy pesada y supuso que eran piedras para romper algo de nuevo.

-Eres hipócrita, astuta, sexy y muy convenenciera pero, muy tonta así que no te ayuda en mucho aun así me agrada eso.

Jesse tomó la mochila de Santana y la llevó con él hacia la calle dejándola en la rama de un árbol, después regreso con Santana. Ella sonrió cuando lo escuchó, no le importaba mucho la mochila, se quitó un zapato esperando a que se acercara y se lo aventó dándole en la cara, ella comenzó a carcajearse. Jesse tomó su zapato y lo rompió en muchos pedazos riéndose.

-Ahora a ver cómo te sales y como te vas, hasta hace un minuto pensaba ayudarte pero ya no, adiós nos vemos mañana- ya se iba pero se detuvo y volteo a verla. -Ah! Por cierto haz del coche lo que quieras, tengo 3 iguales, adiós- se fue riendo y enojado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Imbécil!- le gritó, se quitó el otro zapato y se lo aventó ahora como estaba de espaldas en la nuca, se echó a reír, su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Puck:

"Hey! Estas libre? Paso x ti"

Santana le contesto de inmediato.

"Si kieres un Ferrari rojo ven a sacarme de aki! estoy en el estacionamiento de la escuela"

Mientras le mandaba el mensaje se escuchaban unos gritos.

-¡Santi! ¡Santi! ¿Donde estas?- preguntaba Brittany cuando iba pasando se encontró con Jesse. -Hola Jesse ¿No has visto a Santi?

-¡Auch!- gritó Jesse cuando lo golpeó del zapato pero siguió caminado sin tomarle la menor importancia, cuando iba de salida se encontró a Brittany.

-No- fue lo único que le contestó y se fue.

-Bueno gracias- siguió dando pequeños brinquitos en busca de Santana, se encontró con Puck que también venía hacía ella.

-Puck ¿Has visto a Santi?- volteo a verlo.

-No, pero me mando un mensaje que viniera, que había un Ferrari esperándome.

-Solo he visto dos coches bonitos, el de Santi y el de Jesse.

Puck comenzó a buscarla hasta que la vio en el coche gritando que la bajara, Brittany corrió hacía él coche, Puck se acercó al coche, intentó abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro.

-¡Fue el imbécil!- le dijo Santana, Puck sonrió viendo el coche.

-Brittany pásame mi mochila- le pidió Puck.

Brittany se la pasó, Puck la abrió y sacó una ganzúa de su mochila, en minutos abrió la puerta. - ¡Oh! ¡Mira Santi! ¡Este coche es lujoso! Incluso más que el tuyo, parces princesa sobre ese coche… Oye hay que decirle a Jesse que nos dé un paseo- le comentó.

Santana bajo con ayuda de Puck, la pierna le sangraba y aunque le dolía no dijo nada. -¿Ahora qué hiciste? Lo que sea que hayas eso me gusta el coche- se subió al coche, miro que estaba la ventana rota y entendió todo, saco de su mochila todo lo que había tomado cuando Santana le dijo, corto los cables, los unió haciendo que sonara el motos.

-Vamos a dar un paseo- dijo Brittany emocionada.

Jesse se dirigió a Carmel High School para ensayar con Vocal Adrenaline cuando vio a Shelby, se acercó a ella.

-Oye- le dijo muy molestó. Shelby volteo a verlo.

-¿Cómo te fue?- le preguntó.

-¡Ah!- se quejó -Terrible, jamás voy a regresar a esa escuela de bajos recursos y menos con los tarados del Glee Club… Bola de perdedores ¿Me escuchaste?- le dijo enojado.

Shelby lo miro, se dio cuenta de que tenía la nariz roja y estaba todo sudado.- ¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Una tipa llamada Santana comenzó fregando desde que Will Schuester me presentó y después fregó MI Ferrari ¡Maldita! ¡No soportaría estar ahí un minuto más!

-Vaya, no creí que fueras tan débil Jesse.

-Pruébame- contestó alzando una ceja.

-Creí que ibas a soportar estar en esa escuela, por eso te mande a ti pero no te preocupes, mandaré a alguien más.

-¡No! esto me servirá para perfeccionar y ampliar mi actuación.

Shelby sonrió y lo mando al ensayo.

**Un poco largo :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Mar St Howlett**


End file.
